bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Margie Hines
Margaret Louise Hines was a voice actress who was already with the Fleischer Studio's long before they had auditioned for more voice actresses to do the voice of Betty Boop. Hines was the first voice actress for Fleischer's cartoon character Betty Boop and is classed as the "original" voice of the character, who debuted in the cartoon short Dizzy Dishes in 1930. While she was touring in vaudeville she was heard by Billy Murray a member of the Fleischer staff who had found what they were seeking for Betty Boop, they talked business and Max Fleischer hired Hines to perform "I Have to Have You", as she was a Helen Kane sound-alike, and Kane was the basis for the character. Hines won a Helen Kane "Boop-a-Doop" contest in''' Brooklyn''' and was given a part in a song and dance act which toured the country on Publix, Keith, Loew and Fox time. Hines and several other actress voiced Betty until Mae Questel took over the role in 1931. Hines was the last person to voice Betty Boop in the original cartoon series when the character was retired in 1939. Before Hines entered the entertainment field she was employed as an office worker in New York. Characters voiced by Margie Hines *Billy Boop (Boop-Oop-a-Doop) *Miss Jennie *Singing Dancing Flapper Cats (Dizzy Dishes) *Little Annie Rooney *The Herring's Wife (The Herring Murder Case) *Indian Cheifs Wife, Native American Characters (Rythm on the Reservation) *Mermaids (Barnacle Bill) Musical Justice According to a draft in the transcipt of the 1931 short Musical Justice, Margie Hines was going to play the role of Betty Boop in person but was replaced by Mae Questel who performed Don't-Take-My-Boop-Oop-a-Doop-Away in the short. Instead Margie can be heard performing "Don't Take My Boop-Oop-a-Doop Away" in the 1932 animated short Boop-Oop-a-Doop. Voice Doubles (1932) Margaret Livingston was another who started doubling for a voice. Only she doubled for parrot. ' And Margie Hines' may be heard of in her own name before long. She does a boop-a-dooping for the Betty Boop cartoon films. Margie Hines Betty Boop Voice 1932 was Correct.png Aesop Fables Countess is Given New Voice (1932) Countess Cat, leading lady of the''' Aesop's Fable cartoon series has a new voice. This transformation was not brought by an operation, but by the '''signing of a contract, and the young lady involved is Marjorie Hines, well known radio artist and musical comedy star. By terms of the contract, Miss Hines is to lend her voice exclusively '''to cartoons produced by '''Van Beuren. The peculiar qualities of this young lady's voice make her particularly adaptable to the character of Countess Cat, which is more or less featured in the Fable series. Some of the Aesop's Fable cartoons released by RKO Radio in which Miss Hines voice is to be heard are "Venice Vamp", "Hokum Hotel", "Pickaninny Blues", "A Yarn of Wool" and "Bugs and Books". Marjorie Hines Aesop Fable Countess Cat.png New Boop Boop a Dooper Likes the Stage But- (1933) Majorie (Betty) Hines, Doll-voiced and Baby-Eyed, doesn't Crave the heartaches- Versatile Freeport Miss Happy in Kitchen. Usually it is the young ang ambitious girl who craves fame on the stage, while the gamily protests. With Marjorie Hines of Freeport the situation is reversed on the eve of 21, slender and shapely to the tilt of 98 pounds, dark hair intrifuinfly curied around a tiny face and a big baby blue eyes, the young miss, who belongs to the boop-a-doop group of entertainers says "Oh, I like the show business, But too many heartaches in it. Too much uncertainty". three years ago the talented Freeport girl who can boop-a-doop with the best of the doll-voiced boop-a-doopers sprang overnight from the family fireside to place behind the footlights by winning a Helen Kane imitation contest at a local cinema cathedral. She had entered, nervous and hesitant, only at the urging of her mother and uncle. Today her family still urge her to take advantage of the opportunities that come her way. And Miss Hines, still heeding them, continues in the theatrical business ,with decided leanings to the movies, radio and phonograph recordings. And between auditions and apperances is happy cooking in the family kitchen at 75 N. Bay view Ave and every Monday night playing bridge with friends in Free-port. Her talent at the type of singing made famous by the chubby Helen '''won Miss Hines after the contest a chance to '''create the voice of Betty Boop '''of the movies. She was the original of Betty, who in turn was the original femme in movie cartoons. After that she did a series called '''Aesop's Fables, imitating goldfish, a cat's meow or as she said "most anything they wanted me to!" Freeport calls her "Betty" because of the character she played. A boyfriend? In love? Marriage? To the first question she admitted "Yes". To the others she responded with blushes and silence though, later she confessed that sometimes she thinks marriage and domesticity better than a career. Margie Hines New boop a Dooper 1933.png Harry Warren America's Foremost Composer In 1933 Margie Hines made a live action appearance in "Harry Warren America's Foremost Composer", where she performed in her Betty Boop singing style. The American Magazine (1933) In October 1933 Margie Hines was featured in The American Magazine on page 60 of "Interesting People" Boop.A.Dooper Marjorie Hines. margiehines19332.png margiehines19331.png $ 250,000 Lawsuit From 1932-1934 Margie Hines was involved in the Fleischers V Helen Kane lawsuit. Margie was summoned to testify. Miss Hines was asked if she knew the meaning of the disputed "Boop-Boop-a-Doop" sounds she replied "Well- I call them "licks". Miami, Florida Mae Questel, who was Fleischer's voice for Betty Boop and Popeye characters Olive Oyl and Swee'Pea during the mid 1930s, refused to move with the Fleischer Studios staff when they left New York City for Miami Florida. As a result, Hines was hired to replace Questel in both the Betty Boop and Popeye series, beginning in 1938. Hines voiced Betty Boop through her final series entries in 1938 & 1939, and continued to voice Olive until 1943, when the studio, by then taken over by Paramount Pictures and renamed Famous Studios, returned to New York. The Marry-Go-Round (1943) was Hines' final short as the voice of Olive, with Mae Questel returning to the role in 1944. Songs Performed as Betty Boop *I Have To Have You *Barnacle Bill the Sailor *Do Something *You're The One I Care For *Hello Beautiful (My Wife's Gone to The Country & Bimbo's Express) *Where'd You Get Those Eyes? *Don't Take My Boop-Oop-a-Doop Away! *Oh, Mama What Can We Do? *Dancing To Save Your Soul *Then I'll Be Happy *Off With The Old Job On With the New *So Does An Automobile Filmography 1930 *Dizzy Dishes *Barnacle Bill 1931 *Bimbo's Express *Jack and the Beanstalk *Mask-A-Raid *The Herring Murder Case *Kitty from Kansas City *My Wife's Gone to The Country 1932 *Sink or Swim *The Dancing Fool *Dizzy Red Riding Hood *Boop-Oop-a-Doop *A Hunting We Will Go *Betty Boop`s Bizzy Bee *I`ll Be Glad When You`re Dead You Rascal You 1938 *Sally Swing *On With The New *Thrills And Chills 1939 *My Friend The Monkey *So Does An Automobile *Musical Mountaineers *The Scared Crows *Rythmn On The Reservation Trivia *Margie was five feet and a half small and weighed 98 odd pounds. *Margie also boop-a-dooped from station Pittsburgh Station KDKA and got a ton of fan letters. *Margie was from Wantagh Long Island. *Margie Hines also did the voice for Olive Oyl from the Popeye series for a short while. * From 1939 to the early 1940s Hines was briefly married to her co-star Jack Mercer, who provided the voice of Popeye the Sailorman. The two were later divorced. *Hines was the first and last person to voice Betty in the original cartoon series 1930 &''' 1939'. *Margie Hines also lent her voice to many of the Fleischer Studios cartoons including the "'Stone Age'" Cartoons as various characters and also voiced' Mrs LadyBug''' in "Mr Bug Goes To Town" she also had a small part in "Gullivers Travels" as a female Lilliput villager. * In 1932, Margie Hines also did vocals for Aesop's Film Fables produced by Van Beuren Studios. Her Van Beuren credits were erroneously attributed to Bonnie Poe, another actress who'd voiced the animated character Betty Boop. *Margie's name has been mispelled/changed in various credits: Margie Heinz, Margie Heintz, Marge Hines,' Marjorie Hines',Margaret Hines. *Margie Hines was given tribute/referenced alongside her ex-husband Jack Mercer on Reddit on the 24th of March 2015. *Little Ann Little claimed she was the "original" voice of Betty Boop when in fact is was Margie Hines. Death Margie was''' presumed''' to have died 2011, which was actually false information, her death in unknown. Gallery betty boops voice original margie hines before mae questel.png Margie hines.jpg Margie Hines & Husband Popeye Mercer.jpg Margie hines01.jpg Margie hines 02.jpg Margie hines 03.jpg Margie hines 04.jpg See Also *Margie Hines @ Behind the voice actors *Margie Hines @ Wikipedia *Margie Hines @ IMDB Category:Article stubs Category:People